


An Exhausted Daddy Nobody Knows

by 99AJAnnie99



Series: A Universal Guide to become a Protective Daddy - Ravager Edition [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ravagers, Grandpa Stakar, Kragma, M/M, Peter hit puberty jackpot, Peter was a crybaby, Protective Dad Yondu, StarAccuser, StarAccuser only mentioned here, Yondad, Yondu is actually a soft dad, Yondu is still a badass dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Everybody had known him as a badass heartless bastard Ravagers boss. But he was actually a very exhausted daddy. Trying so hard to keep his hella hot ass son who just hit puberty jackpot in line, and he himself wasn't helping at all.A story of a poor exhausted old man Yondu both as a Ravager captain and a protective daddy.





	An Exhausted Daddy Nobody Knows

 

 

Sombrero Galaxy orbit – 1988

 

 

‘knock knock knock’

 

Yondu Udonta’s sleepy eyes slowly opened when he heard soft knocking on the door and he sighed.

 

“Should I get it, captain?” Kraglin who was lying beside him asked, equally sleepy.  
  


“Nah… you go back to sleep, I’ll get it”

 

A blue man in white wife-beater and colorful trunks got up from bed and walked to the door while scratching his bum.

 

Only one person would knock on the door at this very time. He opened the door and a boy with teary eyes was standing there.

 

“What is it, boy?” Yondu asked with his eyes almost closed, he just got to sleep only 2 hours for god of galaxy’s sake.

“I can’t sleep……..” The boy spoke with wimpy voice, he was holding a fluffy centaurian doll in his arms.  
  
“Is that my problem?” Yondu asked, still not opening his eyes.  
  
“Please…..I have a nightmare, let me sleep with you” The boy begged with teary eyes and he sniffed.

 

Yondu opened his eyelids halfway, the boy looked up at him with the most miserable face he had ever seen in the universe then he sighed. Fuck it.

 

“Fine fine… come in” He stepped back made way for the boy to come in.

 

The boy walked and jumped up on the bed in the middle between Kraglin and Yondu, he was so familiar with the spot.

 

“…..can’t sleep again Peter?” Kraglin asked in very sleepy voice, eyes still closed. His hand ruffled the boy’s hair softly.

 

The boy just nodded and made a whimper sound.

 

Yondu closed the door and climbed back to the bed to continue his peaceful sleep, hopefully. He turned to the side of the bed but felt the boy and his centaurian doll nudged at his back, he sighed heavily but decided to endure that. Slowly the boy’s whimper turned to quiet snore. Finally he could have his sleep………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wake upppppppppppp! Yonduuuuuuuuuu Time to wake upppppppppppppp!”

 

 

The voice made Yondu open his eyes and roll them at the same time. What serious crime in the universe had he committed to deserve a morning call like this. // The universe whispered back “Everything”//  
  
As if it wasn’t bad enough, Peter jumped onto the bed, Yondu’s whole body bounced up from the bed.

 

“Da heck is wrong with you boy?!?” Yondu roared but he finally woke up.

 

“You wouldn’t wake up. Don’t you have business talk on Alderan today?”  
  
Voice of a young man said above him, that got Yondu glance up.

 

A face of a young man with golden curly locks of hair and those familiar green eyes with pouty lips. Yondu looked again.

 

“You wake up now? Good, then we can have breakfast” That young man jumped out of the bed and went to fetch some clothes from the boss’s very messy room.

 

“When did you grow up so fast?” Yondu said while looking at a young man trying to put dirty clothes in one basket and clean clothes in another.  
  
“What are you talking about? I turned 19 since last June. You have hangover again?” Peter turned to say, his hands still busy with the clothes.  
  
“Yeah… thought so” Yondu touched his head abit. His new fin implant might not be compatible with the strong liquor he had last night, but it would in time.

 

“Alright, wear these k? They’re clean” Peter threw Yondu’s pants and jacket on the bed.  
  
“What? Where is my fur one?” Yondu questioned.  
  
“It’s disgustingly torn on the sleeve, I sent it to tailor already and be prepared for grandpa Pinna’s complaint, coz when I said it was disgustingly torn, I meant it” 

  


Grandpa Pinna was one of the finest tailors whom was also a Centaurian that Yondu had hired to do the tailoring on Eclector since he started his ravager’s clan. He was small and kind and funny and old enough to be everyone’s grandpa. 

 

“When did you get to decide what to do with my clothes, boy?” Yondu commented, picked the jacket that Peter threw on the bed for him.  
  
“Since forever? Kraglin won’t have time to do it anymore so I gotta do it, right? Somebody gotta take serious look about your hygiene” 

 

“You spend too much time with Krag, you start to sound like him now” Especially when yelling at him about sorting dirty clothes out of clean one.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? Both of you raised me. Alright, I’ll be in the kitchen” 

 

With that, Peter left the room. 

 

Yondu took a look at the clothes the boy had got him and nodded approvingly, the boy’s got taste. Then he got up to take shower. 

 

 

Yondu appeared at the kitchen some time later. Everybody in the kitchen greeted him good morning. 

 

“Almost done, have a seat, daddy” Peter said while flipping something close to pancake in front of the stove.  
  
“Stop calling me that, it makes me feel like a dirty rich old man” Yondu complaint but sat on the table in the kitchen anyway.

 

No matter how many years Yondu had raised and protected his boy, he still didn’t get used to Peter calling him that.  
Even thou he was quite glad inside, it made his heart swelled in his chest, a little.

 

“Morning captain” Kraglin greeted him.  
  
“Morning Krag, is it really edible?” Yondu pointed to the brownish pancake lookalike on the plate that Kraglin was having.  
  
“It actually tastes good, captain” Kraglin said and scooped another piece into his mouth.

 

“Alright! It’s done. Chef Peter’s special breakfast recipe. Truffle Pancake!” 

 

Peter announced and put a load of pancake with the height as tall as Empire State building in the middle of kitchen table with everybody’s cheer and enthusiasm to grab pieces for themselves.

 

“And for you big daddy blue, I’ve added Strawberry” Peter placed a plate in front of Yondu. Three layers of pancake with sliced Strawberry and syrup on top, it shone so brightly everybody gotta awwwww.

 

It was not actually Strawberry but it looked and tasted like one so Peter just called it that, he found it in the fresh market last time they went to one grocery planet. 

 

Yondu cut the slice and put in his mouth, he nodded approvingly, the boy got skill.

 

“How is it?” Peter asked, anticipated.  
  
“It’s alright” Yondu just answered carelessly but never stopped spooning himself with that. He ditched the fork of one ravager tried to sneak and pick from his plate. Nobody else deserved his boy’s special recipe. 

 

“When will we see grandpa Stakar? I wanna make this for him too” Peter said cheerfully.  
  
“What r u planning to do boy? Succeeding his clan? He already spoiled you rotten, cut that” Yondu pointed the knife to him, still chewing.

 

And Peter just laughed. 

 

 

Yes….. his boy Peter Quill had grown up from a crybaby boy he picked up from Terra, to a fine young ravager with an exceptional skill to become every ravager captain’s sweetheart. Especially Stakar, that old man was hopeless.

 

And…… Yondu glanced around the room. 

 

All the ravagerlings in the room were mooning at his boy who was cleaning the kitchen counter with the most stupid dreamy eyes he had ever seen, his purple bloodvein on his head popped up.

 

“Da heck ya looking at! Get ur stupid ass outta here!!! Breakfast’s over!!” 

 

Yondu roared and the rest of them snapped out of trance and fled from the kitchen as soon as possible, not forgetting to grab some pancakes for themselves.

 

 

“Stupid buttheads” Yondu muttered and continued eating his pancakes angrily.  
  
“Why ya doing that? We got plenty of pancakes left, who’s gonna finish that” Peter pouted.  
  
“Shut up boy, I’ll eat them all” Yondu said  
  
“You? Now I appreciate your appetite but what did the doctor say last time you got your health check-up?” Peter eyed him questioningly.  
  
“None of ur concern, boy” Yondu muttered with full mouth and scoop two more layers of pancake into his plate.

 

“Easy on alcohol, red meat, and trans-fat” Peter continued with impeccable doctor accent.  
  
“Shut up and bring me more syrup!” Yondu still chewing. Only Kraglin chuckled softly beside him. 

 

That was right….. His boy had grown up from a wimpy crying bug to a tall slender young man with long legs and arms.

 

 

“Chocolate or Caramel?” Peter reached to the cupboard and arched his back to turn and ask his old man.

 

That pose almost got Yondu choked pancake out of his nose.

 

“Both!” He answered, unnecessarily pissed off. 

 

Peter then put both bottles of syrup on the table and seated himself across Yondu.

 

“Easy old man” Peter warned when Yondu squeezed both bottles together in his two hands. Now his plate flooded.  
  
“Shut up” Yondu continued eating grumpily.

 

Peter just shook his head and began eating his plate. Kraglin just smiled softly.

 

“Did ya finish reading the data ‘bout the planet I gave ya?” Yondu asked after he finished the fifteenth pieces and his pants started to protest.  
  
“Oh that…arr….erm….. yeah I did” Peter stumbled and avoided his eyes.  
  
“Ya sure?” Yondu leaned back on the chair, asked.  
  
“…….yep….” Peter just blinked innocently.

 

“….’right, just stay out of trouble is all I’m asking of you, r we clear?”  
  
“Clear as crystal, Yondu” 

 

Yondu just sighed both coz his stomach was so contently full and coz the boy in front of him. He carefully looked at him.

 

Golden locks of hair, milky skin, mesmerizing playful green eyes, and the most beautiful heart-melting smile in the universe. Yondu wasn’t exaggerating all of those at all //Ahem// Seemed like his boy just hit puberty jackpot somewhere across the galaxy.

 

He shook his head, an army of stupid ravagerlings under his command that he needed to keep in line together with the boy who was still blinking innocently in front of him.

 

 

Yondu had grown more and more anxious as his boy was growing up. Because he had become one of the finest hot piece of ass. He knew damn well his boy was fucking pretty, even with universal standard.  
  
Anywhere he went, those hungry Aliens wanted to get a piece of him or devour him whole to be honest. And the boy’s flirting habit wasn’t helping at all.

 

It was said in the universe that Terran had soft and smooth milky skin and very delicate to touch.  
  
That was why Yondu came up with the dark joke to haunt the boy when he was young. But those jokes had come back to haunt him as painfully as the quote “Karma is a bitch” when the boy hit puberty and all the aliens’ hungry eyes were on his boy, wanted to get the taste of that soft skin. Only in another meaning. 

 

 

He tried to teach Peter to be tough, but how can Peter be tough when Yondu was actually very soft himself. Only to Peter thou.  
  
But one solid command that Yondu needed Peter to obey strictly. Never let anyone get under your pants or never get under anyone’s pants easily! Even with half celestial blood, Peter was still a Terran and Terran was one of the most delicate and fragile species in the universe. One wrong move could accidentally hurt his boy or even kill him. That was the last thing he wanted it to happen or never happen at all.

 

 

 

One time his heart almost stopped when he saw his boy came back to the ship after sneaking out to see someone many moons ago.

 

He tried to cool down and reason with the boy, he was so calm he himself was very surprised. As calm as the beautiful ocean before the most fucking deadly Tsunami.

 

“You okay boy?” He sat on the bed and ruffled the boy’s hair, the boy didn’t answer just nodded, still buried his face in the pillow, not facing him.

 

“The blue punk you met in the bar? I told you that guy was a trash” Yondu spitted the words out through his gritted teeth. He was surprised with himself that his voice was stable.  
  
“Come on Yondu… I just wanna sleep now……” Peter’s muffled voice answered, still didn’t turn to him.

 

Yondu sighed but then he spotted small bruised on the boy’s forearm, only small visible one. He felt his blood turned cold and his eyes turned dark.

 

“Alright, sleep well boy” Yondu stood and walked out of the boy’s room, didn’t forget to shut the door.

 

He nodded to his ravagerlings who had the same grim expression on their faces.

 

“Take care of the boy. I’ll be right back” He said to Kraglin then marched out with the most fucking pissed-off face in the universe. 

 

 

After Yondu and the ravagers left, Kraglin opened Peter’s room door softly.

 

 

“Pete, ya’ alright?”  
  
“I’m ‘right, Krag….. just trying to sleep here” Peter’s muffled sound answered.  
  
“Wanna talk ‘bout it?” Kraglin came to sit on Peter’s bed  
  
“nah…..” Peter answered stubbornly. 

 

“At least tell me what happened. Did he hurt you?”  
  
“…………………….” Peter stayed silence.  
  
“Peter, we were worried about you…..” 

 

Kraglin assured himself that he wasn’t using the forceful angry tone, even thou he was silently angry right now, but the soft comforting tone of voice. He wasn’t the calmest person in the universe, but he sure was calmer than his captain in this kind of situation. 

 

 

“…….’right ‘right….” Peter got up from the bed and sat against the bed head. 

 

“We….er…. we were just drinking, and then the guy started to get all over me, I think he was drunk” Peter started to tell the story with weak voice and tired face.  
  
“That’s not drunk, the guy was an asshole” Kraglin commented with straight face.  
  
“I know I know….” Peter sighed.

 

“And the bruise on your arm?” Kraglin asked, nodded to the visible bruise.  
  
“He was trying to drag me to some place he said more private…. But I got scared so I tried to refuse him, that was when he became more forceful…”  
  
Peter told with the sour look on his face. He got a thing for a big blue strong man, but not when the man used his superior strength against him like that. 

 

“Did he hurt you?” Kraglin asked, his throat dried and his heart clenched.  
  
“ar.. nope, I lied to him that I wanna order more boost, so when he got distracted I just ran and came back to the ship” 

 

Peter finished the story, he sighed heavily and scratched his head. That made Kraglin sigh with relief too. He silently thanked higher power of the universe that Peter at least got talent with his words and wit. 

 

“Krag… this is so baddddd….. I thought he was cool, I kinda like him actually…..” Peter slumped back on the bed with groan. He wasn’t hurt so much but he was more disappointed. 

 

“Don’t worry Peter, you’ll find a good one” Kraglin ruffled Peter’s hair softly.  
  
“Big blue handsome strong nice dude is hard to find, Krag…..” Peter complaint more to himself, especially the one that Yondu would be okay with!

 

“You dun wanna try other color? Not at all?” Kraglin teased.  
  
“Nah… I like it like that… You found yourself one, don’t blame me” That got Kraglin laugh out loud and ruffled Peter’s hair more roughly, lovingly. And got Peter laugh too.

 

“You can’t rush thing, you know? You’ll find it when you find it”  
  
Kraglin said, he looked at Peter’s face with something close to love and tenderness in his eyes. He was the one who helped Yondu raising Peter the most. Peter even came to him most of the time coz sometimes Yondu’s temper wasn’t very easy to deal with. 

 

“I know… hopefully not when I reach 50 years old and still Yondu isn’t okay with the guy I like, you know. He seems to live that long too”  
  
“Oh trust me, he does live that long, the older he gets, the grumpier he could be, I’m telling you”  
  
“Now that’s not helping at all!” 

 

They were now both laughing on the bed…….

 

 

 

A body was thrown on the ground, the wet ground from the rain.

 

“Did you know whose boy you fucked with?” Dark voice asked.  
  
“I didn’t do anything”  
  
“Then why he got a bruised arm!!!” His combat boot hit the jaw with a very perfect angle.

 

The man was almost twice Yondu’s size but a protective dad mode of Yondu made him the most fucking dangerous Centaurian in the universe right now. 

 

“We were just having fun. It’s not my fault he was that weak!” The man still tried to protest with bloody mouth.

 

Yondu slowly crouched down until he his face was leveled with the blue punk.

 

“You’re fucking dead since you lay your dirty finger on him……” 

  


His dark red eyes gleamed as dangerously as his dark voice.

  


He signaled his men to take care of the man.

 

“What should we do with him, captain?” One of his men asked.  
  
“Drown him, burn him, bury him… I don’t care! Just get that pathetic piece of shit out of my cycle!!” Yondu roared and walked out of the alley.  
  
The scream he heard afterward was very soothing to his soul.

 

Now he could return to his ship with a calm mind like Zen.

 

 

Coz nobody… and he meant nobody in this damn universe would fuck with his boy!! 

 

He would summon all one hundred of ravager clans if he had to.  
  
The boy was like a grandson to Stakar Orgord himself anyway.  
  
So somebody better had a fucking good explanation why they wanna fuck with Stakar’s grandson or buried themselves in the deepest black hole, or you were one lucky bastard that he found you… you better pray that he would kill you immediately, coz you won’t like the prolonged process…..

 

 

 

“How is the boy?” He asked Kraglin once he entered the captain’s room.  
  
“He was asleep already, he got only some bruises on his arm, nothing serious. Just a heart cracked maybe” Kraglin answered with teasing smile.  
  
“Teenagers……” Yondu muttered with himself while peeling off his clothes and dove straightly onto the bed beside Kraglin.

 

“Goodnight, captain”  
  
“Goodnight, Krag…….”

 

 

That’s right. Yondu was a fucking exhausted protective daddy nobody had any idea. Hopefully the boy would learn something and stopped flashing his seductive smile to the nearest blue punk he encountered next time……

 

 

 

 

 

Back to the present, they landed on Alderan.

 

Yondu went to have business talk and left the boy at the other side of the city. The boy promised to behave himself and Yondu thought he could trust him… like 12% he could.

 

He also heard that the Kree Empire had sent their Supreme Accuser, the most dangerous Kree in the universe right now, on a mission to Alderan, so he hurried to finish his business and came back to pick up his boy only that…….

 

 

He found his boy holding hands with said Accuser……

 

 

Yondu’s life as a Ravager captain and a protective daddy was fucking exhausted nobody could ever understand………………

 

 

 

END………

 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is related to [ Waiting For a Star to Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11349384/chapters/25399209) :DD
> 
> Ladies and Gentlemen and Unisex Aliens, I present you, Peter's Centaurian doll, yes it's a Yondu Tsum XDD Imagine the one as big as young Peter can cuddle. 
> 
>  


End file.
